The Avenger
by Azrael-2905
Summary: Sirius Black is dead, this is a fact. What is not a fact however, was that the death was deliberate. It was in fact quite accidental. Won't be updated until the completion of The Inventor.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Prologue

"Speech"

_"Thought"_

"_I can't believe Sirius is dead..."_

"I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK!"

"_I can't believe I killed him"_

"You coming to get me baby Potter?"

"_And the look on baby Potter's face, well no he isn't a baby not after all the trouble our Lord went through to try and kill him, one look in his eyes had me hypnotized had they not caused that diversion I may have even –"_

"CRUCIO!"

"_That spell coming from his mouth stopped my thoughts dead in their tracks and reminded me this boy has defied the Dark Lord many times and is not to be underestimated, still if I can stall him long enough maybe my fellow death eaters will come along and help me capture the boy"_

Just as I'm taunting Potter on his pathetic attempt at the cruciatus my back-up arrives although I'm not expecting the Dark Lord himself to show up...

After the Dark Lord banishes me back to the safe-house to commence his duel with Dumbledore I find to my extreme distaste that my _beloved _husband also managed to escape the ministry although his dirty brown hair is soaked in blood and he appears to be nursing an injury in his left eye. The sight cheers me immensely although I don't let it show.

"Don't just stand there you useless bitch, help me!" he roared.

"_Episkey, tergeo" _I casted calmly before replacing my wand.

"There you ungrateful lump, your wounds are healed _a pity they didn't kill you Rod" _I added silently.

I hate my husband, his parents took me away at 14 he forced me to marry him at 16 and made me bear witness to the torture of the Longbottoms while I was merely 17. This of course got myself, him, his idiot brother Rabastan and Bart Jr sentenced to life in Azkaban, without a trial of course. Like Sirius although I'll never know it the only thought that kept me safe from the dementors was that I knew that I was innocent. So I spent 15 years of my life watching and waiting I knew the Dark Lord would return and free us and I knew as long as Rodolphus was alive I was bound to him, so I planned to lead Rodolphus into an ambush and have him killed only then would I be free to pursue my revenge...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Speech"

_"Thought"_

_The week after the department of mysteries incident – Hogwarts_

**Harry's POV**

"_He's gone."_

"Harry?"

"_It's all my fault"_

"Harry?"

"_Why couldn't it be me, why didn't I listen to Snape if I only mastered Occlumency then none of this –_"

A third shout of "HARRY!" from Hermione snapped me out of my funk.

"Yes Hermione?" I answered.

I'm sat in the Gryffindor common room, lost in my own thoughts listening to my housemates and their idle banter, NEWTs finished yesterday and OWLs the weeks before so the atmosphere is relaxed Ron and Ginny are playing chess, Neville and Luna are off doing what ever couples do and Hermione is here pestering me after sending a reply to her pen-pal Viktor Krum, I should really be listening to what she is saying.

"I'm sorry Hermione, could you repeat that?" I asked.

I can tell something is wrong instantly, she looks near tears even though she vowed never to look weak again once healed from the effects of that bastard, Dolohov's, curse, so her near tears can only bode news I will not be happy to hear so soon after Sirius' death.

"Harry you need to come with me, it's... it's Hedwig" she stammered.

"Hedwig?" I ask, worried.

Without stopping to think what the dread in her voice could mean I took off in a dead run towards the owlery, of course I had to run into Draco Malfoy and his goons on the way.

"Not so fast Potty, what's the rush?" he sneered at me.

"Move out of my way, Malfoy. I don't have time for your games." I growled at him

"Awww is Potty worried about his owl? Don't worry Potty she isn't in anymore pain, I made sure of it, consider it revenge for what you did to my father."

And with that Malfoy and his goons walked off sniggering


End file.
